Take Me Home(ON HIATUS)
by I.D.E.C
Summary: Paul Lahote saw no life for himself in La Push. After five long months of travelling across the US, he's grown to love the numbness he can achieve through consumption of alcohol. Paul meets Ellie Walker after a night of drinking alone on a park bench. Being the kind person she is, Ellie takes Paul home to sober up. She wants to take Paul back to LaPush. Paul can't deny his imprint.
1. Excuse Me

**Hey! Just a quick A/N to let you know that I'm thankful you decided to read my story. Hope you enjoy. Leave a review if you wish and follow if you want to know when I next update. I have a feeling this is gonna be a good one!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Excuse Me**

I sighed as I lifted the bottle to my lips once more. I frowned when I didn't feel the familiar burn of the alcoholic substance. I tore the paper bag that was wrapped around the bottle and growled at it when I found that there was nothing left. The glass shattered against the ground as I dropped it. I needed more vodka.

"Excuse me? Is everything alright?" I heard a small voice ask. I looked up, my vision blurred slightly. Even in my drunken state I could tell she was gorgeous with pale skin and hair the colour of caramel. "Sir, are you okay? Do you need some help?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I wasn't sure she understood me. I didn't even understand myself.

"Let me help you. Can you stand?" She asked. I didn't get the chance to reply because she took my hands, helping me get to my feet. I stumbled and the shorter woman steadied me. "I don't live far from here. Come on." I let her help me walk. I don't remember much after that.

* * *

I groaned, shielding my eyes from the harsh light that came through the window.

"You're awake." I froze. Who was that? Nothing around here smelled familiar. Where was I? The last thing I remembered was drinking myself into a stupor on a park bench. I opened my eyes slowly. Nothing looked familiar. I was fully clothed so I hadn't gone home with someone for sex. And I could clearly see my keys and wallet on the coffee table. "Are you okay mister?" I looked up, meeting the eyes of who must've brought me back here.

I didn't want to look away.

My head felt light, like I was going to faint. My heart pounded so loudly in my chest that I was for sure she could hear it. Everything that kept me on this earth didn't matter. The only thing in the entire world that mattered to me anymore was the nameless woman sat in front of me.

Now?! Now of all times?! After I've made myself look like a fucking idiot!

"I'm Ellie." She held her hand out to me. I sat up.

"Paul." I shook her hand.

"You need some Aspirin? It looked to me like you drank a lot last night." She asked.

"I'm good thanks."

"Okay. Well you have to be hungry. I've been to work and come back and you only just woke up."

"Wait... How long was I out?"

"A solid fifteen hours buddy." She laughed. Her laughter sounded like music to my ears. So light and carefree. "So... Are you hungry?" She smiled at me and as if on cue, my stomach growled. "I'll go start dinner. The bathroom is down the hall, last door on the left. If you'd like to shower the towels are all in the cabinet under the sink. I don't have any clothes for you though." She frowned.

"It's fine." I smiled at her.

"Cool. How hungry are you?"

"I could eat a horse." I said. She laughed, thinking that I was joking. She walked off to the kitchen, I presumed and I willed myself not to follow her, going to the bathroom to freshen up. My shirt smelled strongly of vodka and I cursed under my breath. I couldn't go out there shirtless! My hoodie was on the couch dammit! _Okay. Just breathe, Paul. Everything is fine._ I listened to my inner voice and calmed myself before I made a mess of my imprints bathroom.

 _I would deal with my lack of a shirt later on_ , I thought and stepped into the shower. I let the water run over my aching body. I hadn't phased for... It must've been around five months now. It was taking a toll. My wolf itched to get out and I had been struggling to keep him in check for a while now. Ever since I'd left La Push I didn't want any of the others knowing where to find me.

I left La Push because there was nothing there for me. Everyone in the pack had an imprint or at least a girlfriend and I was the only one who didn't have anyone to turn to. The happy idiots around me all hated my bad attitude and I didn't see any other way than to seek out my own happiness. I made my exit in the night to assure that no one would find me.

I stepped out of the shower and dried my body off. I put the towel in the hamper, letting my imagination run wild when I saw some... undergarments in the hamper. I shook the dirty thoughts from my head and pulled my jeans on. I turned to the mirror and looked myself over. The tattoo my brothers-and sister- and I shared sat proudly on my shoulder.

To look at it now only brought me despair. I looked higher up, running my fingers through my dark locks.

I was in desperate need of a haircut. I exited the bathroom, T-shirt in hand. I made my way into the living room and we both entered the space at the same time. She blushed a deep red when she noticed my lack of a shirt.

"Would you like me to wash that for you? I don't mind at all." She smiled.

"Thanks." I handed her the shirt and pulled my hoodie on. I pushed my hair away from my face and sat back down on the couch.

"I could cut it for you." She said.

"What?" I asked, not fully understanding her.

"Y-your hair. I-it looked like it was getting in your way. I used to cut my brothers hair all the time and I thought maybe you..." She trailed off.

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Come through to the kitchen." She smiled. I nodded and followed her into the slightly smaller room. "You should take that off. The hair will get all over it otherwise." She advised me. I removed my hoodie and sat in one of the four chairs that was around a small round table. She grabbed a spray bottle, a comb and some scissors from a small pouch that was by a mirror and walked over. The spray was cold when she wet my hair.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." I spoke absent-mindedly. I felt an alarming sense of relaxation as her fingers ran through my hair. I didn't care what it looked like in the end, I just wanted her to keep touching me. My wolf sighed in content. Despite being holed up inside me for so long, the feeling of our imprint touching us was too good to be antsy about anything.

"Done." She said all too soon. I thanked her and walked over to the mirror.

"Wow. You did a great job." I smiled. She blushed. _So damn cute!_

A timer went off and she pulled something that smelled delicious out of the oven. Some kind of pasta bake. I didn't care what it was, all I cared about was that it smelled good and I was starving.

* * *

"So, do you have a place to stay?" She asked me as we sat on her couch later on in the evening. I shook my head no. "Did you get kicked out of somewhere or something?"

"No. I- I guess I just left home. It seemed like everyone around me was happy and I couldn't stop myself from being jealous and angry all the time... So I left."

"I bet they miss you." She frowned. I shook my head again.

"I'm kind of a dick." She giggled.

"I think you're nice." I felt my own face flush at her words.

"I think you're nice too." It was her turn to blush once again and we both laughed quietly.

"I'd like to go home. I just know they wouldn't let me leave again if I did." I told her.

"Why would you want to leave again?" She asked softly.

"I know that the only thing that will have changed when I go back is that the people around me will be so much happier without me there. I would destroy that and I've caused enough trouble in their lives."

"You won't know that until you go back. How long have you been gone?" She asked.

"Around five months." I admitted.

"Paul... I bet they're devastated."

"No, I know they're not. They said it themselves before I decided to leave 'things would be better if you just weren't here'."

"Paul you have to go back."

"No." I said firmly.

"So what are you gonna do? Carry on getting plastered on park benches just waiting for someone to come along and take advantage of you?"

"I-"

"Paul, if I have to take you myself you're going back."

"You don't even know where I'm from."

"How do you know you didn't tell me when you were drunk?" I frowned. I mean, this couldn't be that bad. Yeah, going home would suck but it would take at least a week to drive to La Push from here... Wherever here was. In that time... Maybe I had a chance to get somewhere with her. "So what's it gonna be?" She asked.

"Fine."

"We leave tomorrow."

"What about work?"

"I'll tell them I have a family emergency. Paul, I'm more worried about getting you back home to your friends and your family."

"Ellie...-"

"Don't try and talk me out of this. I've made up my mind and you'll come to find that once I've made up my mind there's no swaying me. I'll call work tomorrow. We can stop off somewhere and buy you some new clothes and then head on out to...?" She left the end of her sentence open for me to tell her where I was from.

"La Push. Washington." I sighed. Her eyes widened slightly.

"You're so far away from home. How can you stand it?" She frowned.

"Home wasn't where I wanted to be. Still isn't."

"Well if you don't wanna be there why are you letting me take you back?" She asked. I knew she was still gonna take me, even though I didn't wanna go.

"Means I get to spend more time with you." She blushed.

"I'm gonna go make some tea, you want some?" She got up quickly, making her way to the kitchen.

 _She's so damn cute._

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it guys! First chapter. I know it's a little rushed in some places but I felt like I had to get the story going before I really got detail in there. Next chapter will be much better, I promise (I hope). Thanks for reading R &R please. Don't hesitate to give me ****constructive** **criticism or if you have anything you'd like me to put in the story feel free to DM or review :) Thanks again xx**


	2. Road Trip: Day 1

**A/N: Seemed to have a pretty good response for this story. Hopefully you guys like this chapter just as much, if not more than the last.**

* * *

ELLIEPOV

I was up at the butt crack of dawn to call my boss. I figured if I called her earlier in the morning she would believe my story. I mean, she couldn't exactly tell me to stay. In my whole four years of working for her at the garage I hadn't taken a day off unless it was a major holiday.

I looked at the time. It had just hit six o'clock. She'd be opening up.

Here goes nothing.

The phone rang four times before she answered.

"Ellie! Hi-"

"Jennie, I'm sorry I can't come into work today." I said hurriedly.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"My cousin... She's really sick. I-I have to go and be with her."

"Oh, sweetie. Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you so much Jenna."

"It's okay sweetie, send her my love."

"I will. Thank you." I hung up quickly. I felt kinda bad. That was until Paul walked into the kitchen with nothing but a towel on.

"Morning." He jumped slightly upon hearing me and I blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine."

"I didn't think you'd be awake until noon." I joked with him.

"I only ever sleep in if I've been drinking. I'm usually an early riser." He lent against the kitchen counter, crossing those beautiful arms over his gorgeous chest.

"Is that so?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Back home I used to get up at four, go to work, come home at noon and crash out." He said smugly. I laughed. I didn't know Paul. So why did it feel like we'd been doing this for ten years?

"Are you hungry?" I asked him after a few moments of silence.

"I could eat."

"There's this really nice place down the street. I'm gonna pack my bag and we can go get some food."

"Sounds like a plan. Hey where are my clothes?" He asked.

"Oh, I put your jeans and your shirt in the washer when you fell asleep. They're drying out in the spare bedroom." I blushed. I had gone to bed but me being the weirdo I am, I got up at two AM for some water, only to find Paul on my couch and his pants on the floor. "Did you put your underwear in the hamper?" I asked him.

"What underwear?" I blushed deeply and he smirked, leaving me in the kitchen. T-that means... Last night. He was on my couch. Naked.

This gorgeous man that I found and have felt a strange connection to was naked on my couch. The thought of the blanket I'd given him to sleep with slipping off during the night made me blush even redder than before.

"You okay there, tomato?"

"What?" I asked him.

"I asked if you were okay and then called you a tomato."

"Oh. I'm fine. And please don't call me that. My brothers used to call me that all the time."

"Sorry." He was still smiling. "What was making you blush so much?" He asked as he pulled out the chair opposite mine, turned it backwards, and sat down.

"I- it's just that you were sleeping naked and if the blanket had slipped away..." I trailed off, not wanting to embarass myself further.

"So, you were thinking about me naked?"

"No! No, not at all!" I answered all too quickly. "I'm gonna go pack." I fled to my bedroom and took a deep breath. I had to stop making a fool of myself at some point, right?

* * *

I smiled as I pushed my bag onto the back seat of my pickup truck. Paul was too in awe to actually help me with anything.

"Paul. Are you catching flies or something, come on." I joked as his mouth hung open.

"I'm sorry, I'm in shock. I was expecting like a beetle or a fiesta or something tiny, not- not this big beautiful piece of art." I grinned.

"She's pretty old but I fixed her up myself so I can't let her go just yet."

"Wait... You fix cars?"

"I work at a garage, stupid."

"Oh my- wait, so you're saying that you like cars?"

"Correction, I _love_ cars. I have loved cars since I was a little girl. Being the only girl in my family, everyone wanted me to wear skirts and chase boys, I was more interested in sneaking into the garage at night and studying the engines to the cars we had."

"Can you pop the hood? What do you have under there?"

"She's a cheyenne super. 2 1/2-ton C80." I smirked as I popped the hood. He lifted it up eagerly.

"Oh my God, this is beautiful." He studied the engline carefully. "You've done a great job with this."

"Thanks. Like I said, I love cars."

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, please? You can't tease me like that!"

"I can and I am. No one drives my truck but me."

"But-"

"No."

* * *

"Okay, now that you've eaten everything we need to find you some clothes." I joked with Paul as we exited the diner. "How do you eat so much?" I asked him.

"I have a high metabolism." He shrugged.

"Is that why you run so hot? Or is that only when you're drunk?" I joked once again.

"Ha ha, very funny. And no, it isn't just when I'm drunk. I run hot all the time." He smirked.

"You're an idiot." He shrugged and nodded.

"That I am."

"Ooh! Look, a plus size store."

"Uh, I'm not fat." He argued.

"No, but you're not exactly small either. Come on, this is the best bet we have at finding some clothes." I grabbed his hand and ignored the little shiver that went through me when I touched his skin. We walked into the store and I went straight over to the jeans.

"Okay... How tall are you?" I asked him.

"I don't know, like 6, 3." He shrugged.

"No, my dad is 6, 3. You're like... Oh my God, you're like 6, 6."

"Yeah, my buddy Jacob is even taller." He smirked.

"What's in the water down at La Push?" I joked. A look that crossed his face made me think that there may have been a little more truth to that. I ignored it for now and held some pants up to his legs. I bit my lip. "Too small." I browsed again. "Extra long." I reached up, straining to grab the pants. Paul smirked, rolling his eyes, and effortlessly grabbed the jeans.

"Don't say a word." I glared at him.

"Wasn't gonna." I held the pants up to him.

"Perfect. Get a few of those."

"Do we have to do this? I hate shopping." He groaned.

"So do I. However, I'm not roadtripping with someone that smells like a public bathroom."

"I smell like a public bathroom?"

"No, but you will if you don't change your clothes."

"Okay." He smiled.

* * *

We'd been on the road for about three hours when I stopped off for gas.

"You want some snacks?" I asked him after I filled the tank.

"I'm starving, can we go to a drive thru?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"When are you ever not hungry?"

"When I'm eating." He shrugged. I walked into the store and grabbed some snacks for the journey before I paid for everything. Looks like years of working and saving paid off. This trip would cost a pretty penny but I guess it was worth it. I got back in the car and Paul attacked the snacks before we even got back on the road.

"Are you serious?" I laughed.

"What?" He asked, mouth full of some kind of candy.

"You're gonna ruin your meal if you eat all that candy. We'll stop at the next McDonalds."

"Sweet!"

* * *

I was exhausted after driving all day. Paul looked worried where he sat in the passenger seat.

"Ellie, you've been driving for ages, let me drive us to the next motel." He offered. Too tired to refuse, I pulled over to the side of the road and switched with him, falling asleep as soon as he was back in the car.

* * *

PAULPOV

* * *

The nearest motel was nicer than I expected and it didn't look nearly as creepy as I thought it would. I stopped the car, pulling the hand brake up. I got out as quietly as I could, locking the doors so that no one could get in if they tried. I got us a room for two and carried her inside before going to get the bags. When I got back I could hear the shower running. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Paul, is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was just letting you know that your bag is outside the door when you need it."

"You can bring it in, I'm not in the shower yet." I opened the door and set the bag in the steamy room, giving her a small smile before I exited. Then I noticed.

Oh shit.

Fuck.

I didn't specify...

There was only one bed.

* * *

Shit! What am I gonna do?! She's gonna think I'm putting the moves on her! I wasn't! I just didn't tell the stupid guy that we weren't in a relationship. I had no time. The shower had turned off. She was gonna be out any minute. I paced, thinking about what I could do. What was I gonna do?!"

"Paul... Is everything okay?" I spun around quickly to look at her. Her caramel hair had turned a darker shade, having just stepped out of the shower. She was wearing some cotton shorts and a matching tank top. I could definitely see that she had an amazing figure. I gulped.

"E-everything's fine, why wouldn't it be?" I asked nervously.

"Well, for starters, you're sweating." She smiled. "And second of all, you're pacing like a maniac."

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't know the stupid guy downstairs would give us a room with one bed." I sighed.

"Paul... It's okay."

"No, it's not, because I don't want you to think that I'm some pig that just wants to get into your pants. You're being so kind and I don't want you to think that I'm trying to take advantage of you."

"Paul, you're a big boy, you can keep your hands to yourself." I'll take the comforter and you can take the blanket. Don't worry about it. We're only here for one night. And next time, I'll order the room." She smiled. _She's so cool about everything._ My wolf hummed in satisfaction when she put her hands on my arms to push me towards the bathroom.

"Take a shower and get some rest."

"Okay." I sighed.

"Oh, and Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't think I'm letting you drive my truck again." I grinned at her and walked into the bathroom.

"We'll see."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it folks. Chapter two. What are we thinking about Paul and Ellie? Do you like Ellie? Do you hate her? Don't hesitate to let me know what you would like to happen between these two. You never know, I might just take some of the ideas into consideration ;).**

 **I also wanted to know what you guys thought about me including other POV's in this story. Let me know if you'd like some of the boys back home to make an appearance before the end of the story.**

 **Thanks for reading! R &R if you can. Follow and Favourite if you want to xx**


	3. Road Trip: Day 2

**A/N: Chapter three. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

PAULPOV

* * *

"Wait, run that by me again?" I asked Ellie, pulling my brows together in confusion.

"Seriously, Paul?" She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I just don't get it." I shrugged.

"It's not that difficult. We start in Michigan, which we're pretty much out of now. We have to drive down to Indiana, through Illinois, Iowa and South Dakota. Now, we can either drive through Wyoming and Idaho to get to Oregon and then drive up to Washington, OR, we can go through Montana and Idaho to get to Washington. Which way do you wanna go?"

"I- the second way sounds shorter, can we do that?"

"Okay."

"This is gonna take so long." I groaned.

"If we weren't stopping it would only take us around forty hours."

"So then, why can't we switch out? You get tired, I drive, I get tired, you drive."

"Because you're not driving my truck again."

"Why not?"

"Because it's my truck."

"But you let me drive it before."

"I was literally falling asleep." I laughed. "I didn't wanna total my baby."

"I'm hungry." I changed the subject to food as my stomach growled.

"We ate like an hour ago, are you serious?"

"Yeah. I'm starving."

"How do you pay for your food? Seriously."

"I have savings. Before my mom died she set up an account for me. All of her stuff was liquidised and put into that. And my dad has been paying stuff into it ever since." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry about your mom. My mom passed when I was young too."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I don't really remember that much about her. All I know is that she was beautiful."

"You must take after her then." I smiled over at her. Her cheeks flushed slightly.

"I don't think so."

"I do."

"So, do you look more like your mom or your dad?"

"I don't look like either of my parents. My dad is an ugly old bastard and my mom was stunning." She laughed.

"You can't say that about your dad."

"Yes I can. It's not like he's gonna hear me. And I literally call him an ugly old bastard to his face. And he calls me pretty much anything. It's the relationship we have."

"I wish I had that type of relationship with my dad."

"What's wrong with the one you have?"

"That's the problem.. I don't have one. My father disowned me when I told him I was moving to Midland to be a mechanic."

"That sucks. Why was he so mad?"

"Because he wanted me to be just like my mom. She loved wearing dresses and skirts and she had this beautiful long hair. She loved make up and jewellery. But she was one of three girls. Not only am I the youngest but I'm the only girl and I have three brothers. So, I watch football and I drink beer and I'm obsessed with cars." I listened intently. I wanted to know everything about her.

"Even when I was younger, he'd buy me dolls and I'd cut their hair off and colour the clothes in black with sharpies and he'd be so pissed at me. I used to think it was because I ruined the dolls, but it wasn't. It was because I wasn't being a little girly girl. My mom used to tone him down a lot. But after she died he went all out. He painted my room pink, he bought me a princess bed. I hated it all." She took a deep breath.

"I turned sixteen and I rebelled. I bought myself all new clothes and I redecorated my room and he was so mad. I started smoking and getting drunk and all of it built up when I told him that I got into college on a mechanics course. He started yelling and told me that 'I couldn't be a mechanic because I'm a girl'-"

"That's bullshit! How can he say that?"

"I don't know. He told me that if I went through with it I had to move out. I moved in with my eldest brother for the first year of college and then when I'd saved up enough money I moved into my own place. I finished college and then got the job in Midland. I found an apartment and I've been there ever since." She shrugged.

"So.. How old are you?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Take a guess."

"Uh... twenty two."

"Surprisingly accurate. I'm twenty two in just over a month."

"You're twenty one?!"

"Yeah. I finished my mechanics course in two years."

"That's awesome."

"I wish my dad would've been able to see that. But I guess he just has very traditional views." I placed my hand over hers and she smiled.

"You don't need people holding you back in life."

"I know. I can't wait until I've saved enough to open my own shop. _Ellie's Garage_. That's what I'm gonna call it." I smiled at the faraway look on her face.

"I can see the future. It's gonna happen for you." I joked with her. She laughed and shook her head at me. I took her hand away from the steering wheel and wound my fingers through hers. I reached over and turned the radio on, humming along to whatever song came on.

* * *

"So, tell me more about La Push. What's it like?" She asked as we ate in a diner we'd found.

"It's... Small." She laughed with me. "Uh, it's a gorgeous place. We have tons of forests and beaches and cliffs. There are beautiful caves out there too."

"What are the people like?"

"Well, the old ones are very set in their ways. Women are much like you in La Push. Won't take no for an answer. And the men are very protective. Over everything. Families, posessions, land."

"Land?"

"Yeah. We uh... we have some people who aren't allowed to enter La Push."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. But the feuds go way back to when our people were living in huts and wearing ponchos." She laughed. "I guess they've just lasted generations. The feuds, not the ponchos." She laughed again. I could listen to it all the time. I made a decision there and then. I only ever wanted to make her laugh.

"Are there lots of animals there?"

"Oh yeah. We get deer, bears, wolves, snakes, you name it."

"Do you get lions?"

"We get the odd mountain lion that wanders down onto our territory."

"'Your territory'?"

"Like I said... Very protective of what's ours." I smirked at her. "You want dessert?"

"I'd love some."

* * *

"Is there a bar somewhere around here?" I asked the receptionist as I checked into the next motel.

"We have one on site sir. It's directly below your room." The kid smiled and handed me a room key.

"Thank you very much." I walked to the car and grabbed the bags.

"I'm so tired. I can't wait to just get in the shower and go to bed." Ellie yawned as I opened the door.

"Well, you have been driving all day. Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk, okay?"

"Sure. Don't be out too long. We have a long drive tomorrow. I wanna get into Iowa before we stop." She yawned again. I set her bag on her bed.

"I won't be too long." I smiled at her.

"Okay. I'll probably be asleep before you get back so I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, sure. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She walked into the bathroom and I grabbed my wallet and the room key before I went downstairs.

* * *

ELLIEPOV

* * *

I was startled awake by a loud bang as the door to the room flew open.

"Paul, what the hell?" I grumbled, sitting up.

"Sorry. Sorry." He slurred.

"Are you kidding me? Just a walk, right?" I stood up and helped him stumble inside, shutting the door behind us. It was pretty cold in Indiana.

"Don't say it like that. You don't control me." He slurred. I sat him down on his bed and he lay back. "I have to pee." He said and sat up.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"No, I really have to pee." He stood up and stumbled towards the bathroom. "Stupid pants! Get off me!" I sighed when I heard a thud in the bathroom. I walked in and saw him with his head against the wall, trying to take his pants off.

"Just stop." I batted his hands away and started undoing his belt.

"Ooh, do you wanna get it on?" He slurred.

"You're disgusting." I glared at him. "And no, I do not 'want to get it on'. I'm trying to get you undressed so that you don't piss yourself."

"Oh yeah, I need to pee." I popped the button and pulled down his zipper.

"You should probably sit down. Don't want you to fall over and piss everywhere whilst you're trying to see where the toilet is."

"That is a brilliant idea."

"And don't forget to pull down your underwear." I walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I climbed back into the bed and closed my eyes to try and get back to sleep. The toilet flushed and I heard the faucet turn on and off before he came out of the bathroom. The springs in his mattress creaked as he got into bed and within seconds he was snoring.

I thought we had been getting somewhere today. Opening up to each other like that... But I guess he was just a drunk. I sat up and grabbed my phone. I wasn't getting anymore sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I'm not one hundred percent happy with this chapter. It's a little short, I wanted something a lot longer and I felt that it's very choppy. Hopefully, next chapter will be better. Please leave a review if you liked or didn't like the chapter. Let me know what I can do to improve. Follow if you'd like to know when the next chapter is up :) xx**


	4. Road Trip: Day 3

**A/N: Another update for you guys! I'd really appreciate some more reviews so I can know what you guys are thinking. If there's something you really like or really dislike, don't hesitate to DM me and let me know :)**

* * *

 **Also, just a quick thank you to everyone whose started following and favourited the story!**

 **CMalwaysHP**

 **FrenzyforEric**

 **Insanity runs through my vains**

 **IrishLover470**

 **Josie Ravenclaw**

 **RADickey85**

 **RachelRose523**

 **RockingHorseFly**

 **briarbeauty**

 **Siwiutka85**

 **Stjarna22**

 **vampangel25**

* * *

 **And a special thanks to Guest(lol) and Rain girl 19 for reviewing!**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

ELLIEPOV

* * *

"So, tell me about your friends." I said to him as we drove towards Washington.

"Well, there's Sam. He's kind of like the dad in our little group. He's the most mature and he would yell at us when we fought. And there's Jared. He's kind of boring. Totally obsessed with his girlfriend and can't be away from her for longer than an hour. There's Jacob. He's cool but he falls in love too easily. Especially with girls that are older than him and taken." I laughed at that one.

"Then there's Seth. He's just a kid but he likes to run with the big dogs. Most of us dropped out of school and he wanted to but Sam forced him to go. He's your typical happy-go-lucky guy and he can get really annoying. Then his sister, Leah, also Sam's ex girlfriend. She is... How can I put this without sounding like an asshole?" His brows furrowed as he searched for a word. "There's no way else to put it, she's a bitch."

"Paul! That's so mean!"

"Seriously, if you met her, she's rude, she can't take a joke, she pretty much hates everyone."

"So... She's the female version of you?" I joked. His mouth set in a line and I laughed.

"That's not funny."

"It totally is. Come on, tell me more."

"Quil and Embry are, once again, childish and need to learn a thing or two about respect. Then Brady and Collin are just... Brady and Collin. They're best friends and they're immature little brats." I shrugged. "That's about it I think."

"Your friends seem interesting."

"They are."

"I wanna meet them."

"You will. You're taking me home, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"That is if they wanna be friends anymore."

"Paul, don't think like that. I'm sure they're gonna be so glad you're back."

"You don't know my tribe... It's almost like we can't leave. If we do, we're looked down upon."

"That won't stop your friends from missing you."

"Maybe." I could tell that he didn't wanna talk about it anymore. So I left it alone.

* * *

PAULPOV

We'd been travelling for three days now and my wolf could tell that we were getting closer to home. I'd nearly burst into my wolf form more times than I'd like to admit. I got to know Ellie a whole lot better in the time that we spent together. I learned that she listened to anything but country music and that she had played the violin until she was fifteen. I learned that her hair was naturally that caramel color and that it ran in her family, all of her brothers having inherited the hair color from their mother.

"Can I get a room for two please? Two singles preferably." I said to the lady that sat behind the counter at the motel.

"We don't have two singles. I have two single rooms and one double room."

"Uh..."

"One single room." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"Someone just booked the other single room. One single room, one double room."

"I'll take the double." I said.

"Staying the night or longer?"

"The night." I said.

"That'll be ninety dollars and fifty cents." I handed her ninety one dollars, telling her to keep the change. She handed me the key to the room and gave me directions. I went back to the truck and grabbed Ellie's bags. I noticed that she'd fallen asleep in her chair. Good thing we stopped driving. I opened the door and her head fell against my chest.

"Ellie." I tapped her shoulder. She grumbled something in her sleep. "Ellie." I tried shaking her awake. No use. The driving must've been exhausting. I took the keys from her hands and put one arm under her leg, the other on her back as I picked her up. I shut the door and locked the car, carrying her to the room. I had to crouch a little to get the room key in and it took a few tries but she didn't wake.

I took my shoes off when I entered the room and used my back to shut the door. I used my foot to pull the covers back and lay her down. She stirred a little but went right back to sleep. I covered her over and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I thought about what the others would say when I got back home. It worried me, a lot. It's what kept me from going back after the first week I'd been away. I ran the cold tap and splashed some water onto my face. I dried it with one of the towels that was placed neatly on the counter. I had grown some stubble on my chin and on top of my lip. It made me look... scruffy. I searched the bathroom for a razor and almost did a victory dance when I found one. Goodbye scruff.

* * *

I sat and looked at the rain pouring outside for a long time. I didn't want to get into bed and disturb Ellie. And I'd forgotten about our whole blanket and comforter agreement. I'd given her both. I was lost somewhere in my thoughts when I heard her get up.

"Hey." She smiled as she sat opposite me, on the window ledge. "You didn't have to carry me inside, did you?" She asked. I nodded. "Damn, I'm sorry. I know I'm heavy."

"No you're not." I chuckled. "You barely weigh a thing. I carried you and the bags and managed to get to the room."

"I'm impressed." She smiled. "Do they have a washer here? I wanna do laundry."

"You want to do laundry?"

"Yeah. I like doing laundry. It helps me think."

"Right..." I looked down at my bottle of water and took a sip.

"So..." She spoke, breaking the silence.

"So..." I copied. That made her smile.

"Hey, you shaved your face." She said, pulling her brows together. I touched my stubble-less chin.

"Yeah. I was looking a little scruffy." I smiled.

"I thought it was cute." She smiled, blushing.

"I think you're cute." The tomato version of her was here once again.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." I stood up and she followed. I was closer to her than I had ever been. "You're cute. And you're pretty, and you're beautiful, you're gorgeous. You're _sexy_."

"What have I done that's sexy?"

"You are sexy. The way you talk is sexy, the way you walk is sexy. You take control, which is sexy. You love cars, again, sexy." She laughed.

"You're crazy."

"Maybe I am. But I'm crazy about you." She smiled up at me. I took her hands in my own. It almost felt like my body hummed when I touched her. "Do you feel that?" I asked. She nodded. "There's something between us Ellie." I cupped her cheek. I wanted to kiss her. My eyes flicked to her lips as her pink tongue licked them. I stroked her cheek with my thumb.

Here goes nothing. I closed my eyes and leaned in slowly. She could have pulled away if she wanted to. I didn't hold her in place. When our lips touched my heart raced in my chest and my wolf cheered. My wolf wasn't the only one that was happy to be kissing her. Hello junior! It had been a REALLY long time. Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine lowered to her waist. The kiss deepened and she gave me access to her mouth, allowing my tongue to curl around hers in the most sensual way possible.

She let out a soft moan and my wolf growled in response. That turned us on.

"Did you just growl?" She asked playfully.

"Yeah. I do that when something really turns me on."

"That's so hot."

I kissed her again and lifted her so that I wasn't bending over so much. She wrapped her legs around me and I carried her over to the bed, laying her down and resting on top of her, supporting my upper half on my forearms so I didn't crush her under my weight. Here, I could feel her. Almost every inch of her.

And that made me want to feel more. Our kisses got more heated and with every moan she let out, my pants got even more uncomfortable. Her hands tugged at the hem of my shirt and I sat back on my knees to remove it. She sat up with me and pulled the light blue t-shirt over her head. I took the garment from her hands and threw it somewhere in the room. She giggled and I gently eased her back onto the bed. Our lips were almost touching, once again.

"Wait!" She spoke suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can you close the curtains?" She asked sheepishly.

"Oh... Right." I stood up, pulling the ugly curtains closed before I returned to her, kissing her deeply. "Is that better?" I asked against her lips.

"Mmh." Was the only reply that I got. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I could feel her stomach bra clad breasts pressing against my chest. She wasn't lacking in the boob department... Or the ass department for that matter. She must work out. I placed a hand on her ribs and she hooked a leg over my hip. In one whirring second I was on my back, looking up at her as she flipped her hair back. She bit her lip and took my hands from where they had settled on her thighs. I gulped as she placed them over her chest, leaning down to kiss me. I couldn't help but feel like a teenager who was feeling boobs for the first time.

However, I was more experienced than a teenager. My right hand moved around to her back and with one flick of my fingers, my hand was the only thing holding her bra on.

"Impressive." She giggled and I chuckled along with her, pressing my lips onto hers again. We sat up and I pulled back to look down at her bare chest. I groaned.

"God, you have the most amazing pair." I said. She laughed. I rolled her over onto her back and pecked her lips a few times before I moved, kissing across her cheek and down her neck. I kissed my way down the valley between her mounds of flesh and trailed the tip of my tongue back up to her collar bone, where I pressed a soft kiss against her skin. I didn't give her a warning as I took her nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the rosy pink bud before I sucked it gently.

"Paul." She moaned, pushing her fingers into my hair. I let my right hand fondle her left breast whilst I gave the right one the attention of my mouth. Her breathing had increased and I had to fight a grin as I kept alternating between licking and sucking. She let out a small squeak of surprise when I bit down gently. I switched over, repeating my actions on her left breast, leaving her nipples a darker shade of pink than they had been before. Her face was flushed and she panted as I sat back. I trailed a finger along her stomach, just above her jeans, asking her for permission before going ahead and taking the garment off.

I didn't want to rush her into anything and risk us being awkward because of it.

She nodded and met my eyes. I gave her a small smile and looked down to her jeans. As soon as I had pulled the zipper down, the scent of her arousal hit me like a ton of bricks. I growled and the scent grew stronger.

"Fuck." I pulled the jeans off of her legs and dropped them to the floor. I kissed her once again and then kissed my way down her body, not forgetting to stop at those beautiful twin peaks on the way down to the promised land. I placed a kiss just above her panty line. "Ellie... Let me taste you baby." I groaned. The scent of her arousal was so strong! "Please."

"Yes." She choked out. I pulled her panties down and they were also thrown somewhere in the room. She was there, laid out before me, naked and panting. I set one of her legs over my shoulder, placing a kiss on the inside of her thigh. "Oh God, Paul. Please..." I didn't make her wait any longer and I groaned against her. She tasted so good. Of course she tasted good, she was my imprint.

I lifted her other leg over my shoulder and her fingers grabbed my hair, pulling my face closer to her core. I flicked her clit with my tongue as I pushed my middle finger into her tightness. "Yes! Yes! Oh, God, yes! Please, please, please!" She chanted above me as I sucked on her bundle of nerves, flicking my tongue against it as I added a second finger.

I pumped them in and out of her at a semi fast pace and she yelled my name as her legs tightened around my head. If I had wanted to move-which I didn't- I wouldn't have been able to. Her legs were clamped down on me whilst her hips moved against my face and hands. I didn't stop, bringing her to another climax before she began to push me away, her body relaxing into the bed. I kissed my way up her body and she moaned, letting my tongue enter her mouth as we kissed. Her hand moved to my belt and I pushed it away gently.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Tonight was about you. And you're tired. Don't worry about me." She smiled softly.

"You're so sweet. How could you possibly think that your friends wouldn't want you around them?"

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Hey, Paul?"

"What?"

"Paul... Paul..."

* * *

"Paul, wake up."

I opened my eyes and groaned in pain when I lifted my head.

"Yeah, I figured you were in pain, you were groaning in your sleep."

"I was?" She smiled and nodded.

"It's only six, why don't you get a few more hours in the bed. I'm gonna go and find somewhere to get more food for the road."

"Okay. Thanks Ellie."

"No problem."

I stood from the chair and walked over to the bed. So me kissing her-and everything after- had all been a dream... Damn.

My wolf whimpered and I sighed. I'd have to deal with myself when she'd left... It was a really good dream.

* * *

 **A/N: I wasn't sure that I was gonna post this chapter just yet but I thought I'd try and keep this to two chapters a day. I like even numbers.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading :)xx**


	5. Road Trip: Day 4

**A/N: Chapter 5, Road trip: Day 4. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

ELLIEPOV

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

I yawned as I woke, reaching a hand out to grab my phone. I clicked the button to look at the time. It was barely six AM.

 _Groan._

I frowned.

 _Groan._

I looked around the room, my eyes settling on the large figure sitting in the chair by the window. I climbed out of bed and walked over. He was fast asleep, head slumped down in what must have been a painful position. He had a water bottle in his lap and I couldn't help myself. I carefully picked up the bottle-narrowly missing the massive bulge in his pants- and unscrewed the cap. The overwhelming smell of vodka or some other kind of alcoholic substance that was equally as strong-if not stronger- hit my nose.

I couldn't exactly get mad at him. Who was I other than the girl forcing him to go home? I wasn't his mother or his girlfriend. Although the latter idea appealed to me greatly. I set the bottle on the window ledge and whispered his name. "Hey, Paul?" He grumbled a little. "Paul?" Another grumble. "Paul? Paul? Paul?" I shook him. He opened his eyes and groaned as he lifted his head.

"Yeah, I figured you were in pain. You were groaning in your sleep." I spoke softly.

"I was?" He asked, looking over at me. I smiled and nodded.

"It's only six, why don't you get a few more hours in the bed. I'm gonna go and find somewhere to get more food for the road."

"Okay. Thanks Ellie."

"No problem."

*FLASHBACK*

I bit my lip, putting another two loaves of bread in the basket I was carrying. I hadn't been able to stop thinking over what happened this morning. Those groans didn't sound like groans of someone who was in pain. Especially not someone who was dreaming. And I get it, people have sex dreams all the time. But what doesn't happen all the time is someone wishing that the sexy dream was about them.

"Buying enough bread there missy?" An old woman asked with a smile as she walked past.

"Oh, my boyfriend eats a lot so I kinda have to." I spoke without thinking. _Did I just call Paul my boyfriend?_

"You younguns and your diets." She chuckled to herself as she walked away. I gulped around the lump in my throat. I had just called a man I have known for less than a week my BOYFRIEND. I had just called a man that clearly has a drinking problem my _boyfriend_. I had just called Paul my boyfriend. It was an honest mistake, it doesn't mean anything. I bit my lip and picked up another loaf. He really did eat a lot...

* * *

"Hey." I smiled at him as I walked into the motel room.

"Oh hey. I wondered when you were gonna be back. We should leave soon if you really wanna clear Illinois today."

"I bought loads of food, I thought we could prepare sandwiches before we go." I smiled at him.

"You're so awesome, I thought for sure I was gonna starve today." I rolled my eyes at him. We packed up our stuff and made a whole bunch of sandwiches before we set out for the day. For the first few hours we drove in comfortable silence, the radio providing some kind of background noise for us. I decided to talk to him about the bottle.

"So, that bottle of 'water' you had." I started.

"What?" He looked over at me.

"Last night. You uh... You fell asleep with that bottle of 'water' in your hand." I took a second to look at him. He knew what I was talking about.

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"Yeah we do. Every night, Paul."

"It's not every night-"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"You're a liar."

"I'm not lying. I don't get drunk every night."

"Okay, last night, you had vodka in a water bottle. The night before, you told me you were going for a walk and you came back to the motel, woke me up and nearly pissed yourself. The night before, well, I was too exhausted to know whether you got yourself hammered or not."

"I apologise for the other night, okay? I was out of line. But I'm not sorry for drinking. I can do whatever I like, I'm a grown man. And it helps me."

"No, it doesn't. You think that it does and it doesn't."

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"Tough shit, Paul. You're destroying yourself. We're talking about this."

"I'm not. And you're really starting to piss me off, so you need to stop talking."

"I'm not gonna stop talking, I'm gonna carry on getting on your nerves until you agree to go the rest of this journey without getting drunk."

"Fine! God dammit!" He was shaking slightly. Or so I thought. When I looked back a second later, he was fine. I shook the thought from my brain, thinking that it was probably just the car or something.

"Paul, I don't mean to be bossy or whatever. I'm just trying to make things easier for you when you get home."

"You don't need to do that. I can take care of myself." He said.

"Yeah, you like to think that you can take care of yourself, but sometimes, you just need a little help. Trust me, I've learned from experience." I smiled at him.

"Oh, please, enlighten me?" He smirked over at me.

"I had a weed problem. I was high ALL THE TIME. I don't think you understand me when I say that I literally smoked weed at every chance I had."

"And what happened to you?"

"The guy I was with at the time told me that I was smoking way too much pot and I freaked out. I smashed things, I punched things and he just sat there like it was nothing. He told me that if I didn't fix myself up that he'd leave me and I loved him so I did."

"Are you still with him?"

"No. He cheated on me with like seven different girls."

"Damn, that's rough."

"Yeah, such is life. I'm over it now. And, to be fair, we had been together for a really long time and I- never mind."

"You what?" He asked. I shook my head. "Come on, you can tell me."

"No. I can't. It's really embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than the tattoo?"

"WAY more embarrassing."

"I won't laugh, I promise."

"No, you will."

"I won't. I promise. I pinky promise." He held out his pinky. I hooked my pinky finger around his.

"I'm a virgin." I blushed deeply.

"And you thought I would laugh because you're a virgin?"

"Everyone else I've told has. I've had guys literally walk out of a date on me because I told them I was a virgin."

"I would never do something like that." Paul wound our fingers together. "I wish that I hadn't been in such a hurry to start having sex. All my friends were doing it and I just jumped on the band wagon. I had sex so much that it wasn't special to me anymore and when I upset a girl because I took her virginity and didn't call her afterwards, I didn't realise how much that meant. I was an asshole."

"We all make mistakes Paul. But mistakes don't make us. What makes us is our ability to fall down and get back up." I squeezed his hand and we once again sat in comfortable silence.

* * *

PAULPOV

* * *

My wolf had been going crazy ever since she told me she was a virgin. He was screaming in the back of my mind 'Claim her! Claim her! Claim her!'. However, the man in me knew that that wasn't the right thing to do. I managed to calm him down by thinking of my past... encounters. Now that we were imprinted, they repulsed him.

"Can I get a room for two with two beds please?" I asked the receptionist, wishing that she would hurry up. It was -8 degrees outside earlier, I dreaded to think what it was out there now.

"89 dollars 99 cents." She spoke slower than I've ever heard anyone speak before. I handed her the money and accepted to key, going back to the car. Ellie was in the car with the heat up. I grabbed the bags and we walked to the room.

"How can you be out here in just a T-shirt, it's freezing." She blew into her hands as she tried to warm herself up.

"I told you before, I run hot." I smirked at her. She went into the bathroom to change and I removed my jeans and T-shirt. Once she was out I brushed my teeth and exited the bathroom, climbing under the covers on the double bed.

"Goodnight." She smiled from the single bed.

"Goodnight." I smiled back.

I had been trying to get to sleep for at least an hour when I heard her shivering.

"Ellie? Are you okay?" I asked her from where I lay.

"I'm f-f-fine."

"No, you're cold."

"I'll b-be fine. Just g-go back to sleep."

"Come over here." I said to her.

"W-what?"

"Come over here, Ellie."

"Paul, you-"

"I'm not sleeping naked, just come over here, please." She got out of the bed and came over, getting under the covers on the other side of the double bed. "Don't freak out, okay? I'm just gonna try and warm you up."

"O-okay." She was holding her breath. I wrapped my arms around her and she started breathing again. "How are you so warm?" She asked.

"I told you, I run hot." I chuckled.

"This isn't natural. But I'm not complaining." We both laughed this time.

"Ellie?"

"Yeah?"

"I apologise in advance for what might... Come up during the night." I said, cringing at my own words.

"Oh my God, Paul, ew, what if it touches me?" She looked up at me and laughed at my expression. "I'm kidding. I'm not exactly gonna get pissed at you for something you can't control."

"Okay... That's good. Because, I'm not gonna lie, it's happening a little right now."

"Paul!" She slapped my chest and we both laughed.

"I can't control it. Especially when I have a smokin' hot girl in my arms."

"Okay, now you're just being silly." She sighed.

"Ellie, I don't think you realise just how much I'm not. When I saw you for the first time on your couch I couldn't believe I'd made myself look like such an idiot in front of such a beautiful woman." I explained to her. "And I'm not just saying this because I want you, and I'm gonna be totally honest here, I _really_ want you. But I'm saying this stuff because when we get to La Push... I want you to give me a chance."

"Paul-"

"Just listen for a second, please. Please." She nodded, looking up at me.

"I know it's crazy because we've known each other for less than a week but I've never felt like this before. And you can think about it because we're in Iowa and we still have to go through South Dakota, Montana, Idaho and pretty much all of Washington to get to La Push. I'm just asking you to think about it right now."

"Okay." She smiled. I kissed her forehead.

"I know that you're thinking that I'm insane right now."

"Yep."

"And you don't have to say yes. Don't think for a second that I would force you to do anything that you don't want to do. But I'm begging you to think about this."

She had a sudden light in her eye.

"I have the perfect agreement." She smiled up at me.

"What?"

"If you can go the rest of this trip without drinking a single drop of alcohol I will stay with you in La Push for two weeks and let you do everything you can to make me fall for you." She held out her pinky and I hooked mine around hers. "No takesies backsies." She smiled.

"No takesies backsies." I repeated. We let go and she cuddled herself against my chest.

I couldn't stop myself from grinning as I closed my eyes to get some rest."

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it! I started writing this book before I researched everything so I'm really having to work to extend their time together. I now know that it would take 33 hours to get from Midland to La Push but that would be driving non stop without traffic. So, the trip will be a week long and then when they get back to La Push, who knows what'll happen!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Leave a review if you'd like to.**

 **Follow or favourite if you'd like to know when I update. I aim to post two chapters a day!**

 **Hope you enjoyed xx**


	6. Road Trip: Day 5

**A/N: I've kinda run out of things to say for these things... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

ELLIEPOV

* * *

I yawned as I woke from my sleep, surrounded by warmth.

"Good morning." I heard him grumble from beside me.

"Morning." I opened my eyes and looked up at him with a smile. His stomach rumbled and I laughed. "God, are you always hungry?"

"Pretty much." He chuckled. We lay next to each other in the double bed, making small talk for a while, both of us too lazy to get out of bed.

"So, last night was the first night in how long that you've slept without alcohol in your system?"

"Like four months." He sighed. "I hate the fact that I feel really good."

"Well, you don't have a hangover, do you?" He shook his head and opened his mouth to talk, but his words didn't surface before my phone started ringing.

"Dammit. It's my brother." I grabbed my phone, unplugging the charger and putting it to my ear. "Hey Dan." I smiled.

 _"Yeah, where the hell are you?"_ He was mad.

"Dan, don't be mad."

 _"Ellie, it's difficult to not be mad when you're not at your apartment and when I call your boss she asks me 'how our cousin is'! We don't even have a cousin!"_

"I know. Dan, you just have to trust me on this, okay? I'm fine."

 _"Are you with someone?"_

"Yes."

 _"Who?"_

"Someone that is more than capable of protecting me if we get into any trouble, which we won't, because we're just going to Washington."

 _"WASHINGTON?!"_

"Yeah."

 _"Ellie, you're crazy and stupid and you could be in a lot of danger."_

"I'm not in any danger. Dan, you just have to trust me. I'm fine. I've never felt better." He sighed again.

 _"You're coming home, right?"_

"Of course I am. It's just a road trip."

 _"Ellie, you be careful. And next time you do something like this, please tell me."_

"I will. I'll only be gone a few more weeks."

 _"And don't lie to your boss Ells. This could get you fired."_

"I realise that. But this wasn't exactly planned."

 _"Okay. Well, I'm guessing that you're gonna be heading out soon."_

"Yeah. Got a long way to go still."

 _"How much of a long way?"_

"We're in Iowa. I'm hoping to get into South Dakota before we have to stop."

 _"Are you not swapping out?"_

"No way. No one drives my truck but me."

 _"I'm just saying you'll get to Washington in just over a day if you did."_

"I have a couple things to think about. I necessarily wanna get to La Push in just over a day. I'm happy to have two or three more days of driving before we get there."

 _"What decision do you have to make?"_

"It's a personal one. I'll tell you when I get some time, however, you said yourself, I have to get on the road soon."

 _"Okay. Well, call me when you get to your next stop."_

"I will."

 _"Hey, Ellie?"_

"Yeah."

 _"I spoke to dad yesterday."_

"You did?" I gulped.

 _"He wants to see you."_

"Are you sure?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

 _"Do you wanna see him? I know you guys didn't exactly leave things in a good place."_

"I've wanted to see him for almost three years."

 _"Think about it, would you?"_

"I don't need to think about it. I'll see him when I get back."

 _"That's great."_

"Y-yeah. I gotta go, Dan."

 _"I'll see you soon, okay?"_

"Yeah, bye." I hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Paul asked, stepping out of the bathroom in his clothes for the day.

"I- my dad wants to see me."

"Ellie, that's great."

"Is it? He hasn't talked to me for nearely three years and he wants me to forgive him right now?"

"Hey, no one's saying that you have to forgive him right now." Paul sat next to me on the bed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I don't know what to think." I frowned.

"Hey, you can stay in La Push and think about it for as long as you like." I smiled. "Gives me a longer amount of time to get you to fall for me."

"Don't push your luck." I got out of bed and grabbed my bag. "I won't be long. We'll leave as soon as I'm out."

"Sure. I'm gonna go for a walk whilst you do that." He said.

"A walk or a drink?" I asked, looking down at the ugly carpet.

"Hey," He used his index finger to lift my chin and my blue eyes met his hazel ones. "I made a promise to you. I'm not gonna break that promise, especially if my reward is you." I blushed and he smiled. "I'm literally just going for a walk. I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay. I trust you." He smiled and I made my way to the bathroom, his words running through my head.

 _I'm not gonna break that promise, especially if my reward is you._

* * *

PAULPOV

* * *

I walked around for a little while, just taking in the fresh morning air. I knew that we had to get to Montana pretty quickly. My wolf was getting out of hand. If I didn't let him take over for a while-and soon- I wouldn't have a choice. When I got back to the motel she was waiting to leave and I was looking forward to getting some food whilst we were on the road.

"You ready to go?" I asked her with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm starving." I picked up the bags and she thanked me as we left the room. We found a little family restaurant that was open for breakfast and I ordered as much food as I could.

"So, what are you thinking about your dad?" I asked her as we ate.

"I don't know. I'm trying not to think about it because I know it's just gonna make me mad. And I don't wanna lose it with him when I see him for the first time in nearly three years."

"That's understandable."

"We're getting really close to Washington, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm nervous, that's for sure. But I know that once I get there I'll be fine. I can explain everything to everyone and I can put this behind me."

"That's a great way of thinking about it." She smiled. "I told you that you'd be fine."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm shitting myself at the same time. But I know that I'm going home and that's a good thing. I get to see all my friends and my family. It's gonna be great."

"Who are you looking forward to seeing the most?" She set her fork down to take a sip from her glass of OJ.

"My little sister. One hundred percent. I missed her SO much."

"Aww, you're a big softie." She teased.

"Shut up, no I'm not."

"You totally are. I bet you play dolls and you let her dress you up."

"No. I play dolls with her but that's only because if I don't she punches me in the nuts."

"Ouch." She laughed.

"It's not funny! Why does everyone laugh when I tell them that?"

"Because it's so cute."

"So you think I'm cute?" I asked her. She smiled, blushing once again.

"I think you're decent."

"Decent? I'll take it." We laughed together and dug back into our food.

* * *

It was a pretty quiet drive this time around and I took a couple naps and before we knew it, it was dark. Although, Ellie seemed to be fine.

"Are you sure you don't need to stop? That's like the third motel we've passed." I frowned as she shook her head.

"No, I have a lot on my mind. Driving helps."

"Are you sure? Because I think it would probably be best if we stopped."

"I'm fine, I just wanna keep driving. If you're tired you can go to sleep."

"Just don't keep driving if you get tired, okay?"

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

"Paul... Paul, wake up."

"What's up? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I got us to South Dakota but I'm tired and I haven't seen a motel for a while."

"You need me to drive?" I grinned at her, perking up significantly.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." I grinned.

* * *

 **A/N: This one's a little rushed, but I want to get them to La Push ASAP. That's when the real fun begins. Not long now though! I think that tomorrows updates will be the last day of the road trip and the first day back home for Paul. That chapter will all be in Paul's POV.**

 **Please, please, PLEASE can you guys give me some reviews. Let me know what you think the chapters from La Push should be called!**

 **Love you guys, hope you enjoyed!xx**


	7. Road Trip: Day 6

**A/N: I hope the person that reads this has an amazing day! You're all beautiful and you're all awesome!**

* * *

PAULPOV

* * *

She yawned and stretched as she woke up.

"Good morning." I smiled at her.

"Morning. Where are we?"

"We're about to hit Montana. You looked pretty tired so I took it upon myself to not wake you up and drive all night. I figured we could get to around here," I pointed to the middle of Montana. "In the next couple hours, get some well earned rest and then we drive eleven hours to get to Washington. Once again, get some rest and it's like a four hour drive to La Push from there."

"Wow. I'm impressed. You wanna get breakfast?"

"You know I do."

"Where do we go?"

"As long as I can eat it, I don't care." We drove for a few more minutes until we found a little diner. It looked nice. Until Ellie opened her door. I reached across her and pulled it shut, starting the engine up again. The scent was stinging my nose, even as I drove away.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, I didn't ask you to say sorry, I asked you what the hell that was?! You nearly shut my foot in the door, you idiot!"

"I'm sorry, I can't-"

"You can't explain?! I don't care! You give me an explaination for why you nearly broke my foot, right now!"

"I can explain everything to you in a couple minutes Ellie, you just need to let me calm down."

"What is there to be angry about?!"

"I WILL EXPLAIN YOU JUST NEED TO-!" I stopped myself and took deep breaths, just like Sam had instructed me.

"Paul, are you okay? You're like shaking."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine." I kept taking the deep breaths. My wolf was going crazy and I was really struggling to control him.

"Paul, are you like gonna throw up or something?"

"I wish." I grumbled. Her hand rested on my bicep.

"You're okay. You're fine. You're gonna be fine. Just breathe." I took my hand away from the steering wheel and allowed her to lay her head on my shoulder. My wolf was in two minds. He wanted to phase and attack the blood sucking scum that we'd caught the whiff of but Ellie's touch was so relaxing.

"I wanna say thank you and please don't take this the wrong way but I need you to get as far away from me as possible Ellie. I really appreciate this but if what I'm trying to prevent happens you could get hurt and I don't want that."

"What, are you like the hulk or something?" She giggled.

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly? What do you mean 'not exactly'."

"I mean there are things in this world that you don't know about that I would prefer not to tell you about until we get to La Push."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because I don't want you to run from me."

"We're in a car and you're driving. I can't exactly run very far, Paul. Come on, talk to me." I could sense that she was a little scared by the way her heartbeat picked up. But I had no doubt that she could take it.

"My friends and I... We're not friends because we choose to be. And I know it sounds really horrible but there is literally one person from my pack that I would choose to be friends with, had this not happened to us."

"Wait, you call yourselves a pack?"

"We don't just call ourselves a pack. We are a pack."

"Like wolves?"

"Not 'like wolves'."

"So you're telling me that if you get angry or whatever you turn into a dog?"

"Essentially, yes. But we're not just any type of wolf. We can hear each others thoughts-which can be VERY disturbing- and we're not exactly small either."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"It's supposed to mean that if you stood me next to a horse I would be the same size, if not bigger."

"Okay... So what happened back there?"

"We can't just turn into wolves for no reason. We need to hunt and kill our enemy."

"So, what, are you gonna tell me that vampires exist too?" I looked over at her. "You're kidding."

"They're not exactly your typical mythological vampire. They don't burn in the sun. They can't be killed with wood. Which is where we come in. Their bodies are like marble. They're hard and cold and it takes tearing them apart and burning them to completely get rid of them."

"And you can do that? How can you tell if one's around?"

"We don't usually go after them alone, incase they have friends but we can tell by their scent."

"Their scent?"

"It's like a... sickeningly sweet bleachy smell. It's disgusting. And it's even worse when you burn them." I stopped when I heard her breathing pick up. I pushed the lock down.

"You're crazy. I'm driving with a crazy person. Let me out of the car."

"I can't Ellie. I promise you, I'm not crazy."

"You promise me?! You promise me?! How can you prove to me that you're telling the truth?!"

"I'm not gonna change in front of you if that's what you're getting at."

"Well, until you do, I don't believe a word you just said to me."

"Well, until you believe me, I'm gonna keep driving. Why do you think I can stand outside in -8 degree weather and not get cold? Did you think that that was normal? Why do you think I eat so much?"

"Paul, you need help."

"You know what? I can prove it to you."

"Really? How so?" I looked around the truck. I needed something sharp. "What are you looking for?"

"You'll see." I grabbed one of the cans from the trash bag we had kept in the car.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving that everything I just said is true." I pushed my thumb into the drinking hole and pushed against it, sliding my thumb around the sharpened edge.

"What are you doing?! Oh my God!" I pulled my thumb away and she hid her face.

"Look Ellie. I don't wanna have to do that again." She pulled her hands away slowly and watched my skin knit itself back together. She grabbed my hand.

"That's impossible. I- it was just there, I saw it! There was blood and- and-"

"The scar won't be there in an hour."

"Let me out. Let me out!" She pulled on the handle. "Let me out of here!"

"Ellie! ELLIE!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Hurting people is the last thing that we do. We protect you. Or we try our hardest to. And we feel even stronger about-"

"About protecting women?"

"No, women and men are equally as weak against a bloodsucker or a shifter." She glared at me. "We feel stronger about protecting our imprints."

"What the hell is an imprint?" She sat as far away from me as possible.

"An imprint... It's when a shifter finds his soul mate if you will. He'll be whatever she needs, whether that's a lover, a friend, a brother or a protector. He'll do whatever she wants him to do. And he'll be happy about it because it makes her happy."

"Have you... Imprinted?" She asked. I looked over at her. "On who?" She asked, gulping.

"Ellie-"

"ON ME?! HOW DARE YOU?!"

"It's not like I had a choice, okay?! If I did, I would've imprinted a whole lot sooner. I wouldn't have left La Push had I found her where practically everyone else did."

"You don't have a choice?"

"No. I didn't have a choice in any of this! I would never have become this... this monster if I had the choice!"

"You're not a monster." She whispered.

"If I'm not a monster then why are you so scared of me?"

"I- Paul, I'm not scared of you. I'm just a little freaked out by this whole thing."

"I'm sorry. I didn't wanna tell you like this. I wanted you to be with me first. I wanted you to be around others so that you weren't so scared."

"Paul, I'm not scared."

"I'm still me when I'm him but I just look a whole lot different."

"You don't have to show me. And you don't have to think that you're a monster. Paul, I've known you for less than a week and I already know that you're not who you think you are. You hide behind your anger and you use it as a shield to keep you from getting hurt by others. But your anger doesn't control you."

"It has. For so long. But- but finding you. I know that this will make me so much better, not only as a person, but as a shifter. With you, I'll have more of a reason to wipe out those things."

"You told me about them before, didn't you?" She asked. I nodded in response. "In the diner, the 'people' that aren't allowed on your land." I nodded once again.

"Ellie, I don't want you to be afraid of me." I stopped the car and she scooted closer to me.

"Paul, I'm not afraid." I looked over at her and she put her hands either side of my face. "I'm not afraid of you." Her lips brushed mine softly, our foreheads pressed together.

"Ellie..." I whispered, asking permission silently. She nodded and I pressed my lips against hers. My wolf was leaping with joy, however, I pushed him away, focusing solely on Ellie in this moment. I never wanted it to stop. Kissing her was even better in real life than it had been in my dream. I was overjoyed. Her arms wound around my neck and my right hand raised to her cheek, my left holding her waist lightly.

* * *

We sat together in the car for a long time, occasionally stealing a kiss or two, but the majority of the time spent in silence, holding hands.

"It's getting pretty late." She sighed.

"It is. I don't wanna stay in Montana tonight."

"Because of the thing or...?"

"There is nothing that could make me sleep anywhere near that thing."

"Do you wanna get some sleep and I'll drive?"

"No, it's okay." I started the car again. "We'll stop in Idaho. That should be far enough away from the thing."

"Okay. But we need to find somewhere for me to go to the bathroom first." I chuckled. "What? I'm only human y'know."

"Well, even if I'm slightly less than human, I understand the need to pee."

"Well we better find somewhere soon then." She pressed a kiss to my cheek before laying her head against my shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: THEY KISSED! They finally kissed for real! I'm so happy! This chapter just kind of flowed for me and I didn't stop writing for a while so I'm kind of pleased. Next chapter will be out soon and in the next one I think I'm gonna let Paul release some tension... That's right people, I'm gonna let him phase!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!xx**


	8. I'm Home: Day 1

**A/N: Enjoy the final road trip chapter guys! It's been a long and trying journey but we arrive in La Push in this chapter!**

* * *

ELLIEPOV

* * *

I was still a little shocked at what Paul had told me yesterday. And I was being a lot more cautious so I didn't accidentally piss him off. He'd told me that I didn't have to but I had angered him a lot in the past few days so no matter what he said, I was being cautious.

Last night we'd purposely gotten a room with one double bed and most of the night had been spent making out. I smiled to myself and stepped into the shower. I made sure that I scrubbed everywhere twice. Paul had told me about his dog nose and now I was just a little wary of how I smelled.

I loved this step that Paul and I had taken. We weren't quite boyfriend and girlfriend yet, however, I was excited for what was gonna come up in the future. He'd held up his end of the bargain and not a drop of alcohol had entered his system since our agreement so I was more than happy to stay in La Push for a while.

I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around myself. I opened my wash bag and dried off my products before putting them back. I took out my toothbrush and brushed my teeth before I moisturised and put some deoderant on. I, once again, put my hair into two french braids and pulled some jeans and a T-shirt on before I exited the bathroom.

"Hey." He smiled as he walked back into the room.

"Hey, I didn't hear you leave."

"Yeah, I just went to the store to pick up some more water for the last leg of the journey." He pressed a kiss to my lips and I smiled, pecking his lips again before I walked over to my bag.

"Are you excited to be going home?"

"Yeah. My wolf is going crazy right now."

"You can feel him when you're not.. him?"

"Yeah, he's a part of me." He smiled. "He's been itching to get out for the past four months."

"I bet it's gonna be fun, changing for the first time in four months."

"I can't wait. It's gonna be weird, but good weird." We laughed a little and I packed my stuff up. "You ready to go?"

"More than ready." I smiled at him. He took our bags and I grabbed the keys.

* * *

We got breakfast at a little cafe before hitting the road for good. We sang along to a few songs that came on the radio, truly enjoying ourselves.

"So, is there anything I should know before we get to Sam and Emily's?" I asked him.

"Yes..." He cleared his throat. "Uh.. Emily has scars on her face." I frowned. "Sam hadn't been phasing for long. Emily and Sam were arguing one day... She was standing too close and he-"

"Oh my God. Is- is that why you don't want me near you when you get angry?" He nodded.

"If I did that to you... God, Ells, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"You won't." I set my hand over his. "I know you won't. You said he was pretty new at this whole shifting thing. You've been shifting for how long?"

"Nearly five years."

"See? You're way more experienced than Sam was... And if it did happen, I wouldn't let you blame yourself. It would be my fault for knowing that I was standing too close." He gave me a look. "What?" I smiled and he smiled back.

"Just don't stare... It bugs Sam."

"I wouldn't."

"You're gonna love Em. She's so sweet."

"She sounds amazing."

"She really is. And she's an AMAZING cook too."

"I've come to the conclusion that all you think about is food."

"You've only just realised?" I laughed and he joined in, winding his fingers through my own.

* * *

We were nearly in La Push and Paul was getting more and more nervous by the second.

"You're gonna be fine." I squeezed his hand.

"I don't know about this. Let's go back to Seattle and-"

"I'm not turning this truck around." I said to him.

"No, Ellie, I can't do this. I-"

"You're doing this Paul. This is your family. Your friends. Your pack. You're gonna be fine."

"I seriously don't know if I can do this."

"You're gonna do this. I don't care, I'm not letting you back out of this."

"It's been five months."

"It doesn't matter, Paul. I promise you, they're gonna be so happy to see you."

His knee bounced and he took a deep breath as we entered La Push. He gave me directions to Sam and Emily's place and we pulled up outside.

"You'll be fine." I kissed him and he rested his forehead against mine.

"Thank you." He took another deep breath and we got out of the truck. I took his hand once again and we walked up the porch. From here, I could hear the loud voices of all of his pack mates.

"Guys! Be quiet!" An authoritive voice shouted before the door opened. Sam, I presumed, smiled. "So... You're back." He leant against the door frame. "Did you find what you went looking for?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." He wrapped his arm around me and I blushed.

"Look who decided to join us?" Sam walked into the house. "Come on in guys."

"Damn, you took your sweet time." One of the guys hugged Paul. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys too." He took my hand again. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my imprint. This is Ellie."

"You move fast dude! She already knows?" One of the other guys asked. Paul nodded.

"The boys can be a little overwhelming. Are you any good in the kitchen?" Emily asked, hugging me.

"I guess so."

"You can come and help me. I'm sure Paul wants to go for a run with the boys."

"Sure." I smiled at her. I made to follow her to the kitchen and Paul grabbed my hand once again. "What's-mmh!" I smiled against his lips.

"I'll see you later." He grinned and pecked my lips once again.

"See you later. Have fun."

"Oh I will." The boys all ran outside and I went to the kitchen with Emily.

"So... You and Paul, huh?" She grinned as I chopped vebetables to go into some kind of soup.

"Yeah." I blushed, smiling.

"I'll bet he's really sweet."

"He is. He likes to hide behind his anger. And I haven't known him for long but I feel like I've been with him for like ten years." I smiled.

"That's the pull of the imprint. It chooses someone who compliments you perfectly. And I can already tell that you've made him so much calmer. Before he left, Paul was so tense. He looks so carefree now."

"I imagine that he'll be feeling even better when he gets back. He hasn't shifted for four months."

"Was he with you the whole time?" She asked.

"No. I found him nearly passed out drunk on a park bench on Tuesday."

"On TUESDAY? You guys have known each other for less than a week?"

"Yeah. It was a little crazy."

"A little crazy? That's a lot of crazy."

"I felt really bad for him, especially when he told me about how he'd left home. I couldn't let him pour his life down a drain. So, I started driving him to La Push and for the first few nights he was still getting drunk. By then I'd already kind of started liking him. So, I agreed that if he stopped drinking for the rest of our trip that I would stay in La Push for two weeks so that he can try and win me over. I guess the two weeks are just gonna be me getting to know him better here because he's already won me over." I blushed and she awwed.

We bonded over the stove and she told me more about the guys and how Paul had been before he left. It wasn't long before they were all back.

"It smells so good in here!" I smiled as I heard his voice. He walked in wearing just his jeans and I smiled as he kissed me. "Hi." He wrapped his arm around me.

"Hi." I blushed, leaning into his embrace.

"Dude, I forgot how fast you are." One of the other guys came in and soon enough they all filtered through the door.

"Hey, where's Leah?" Paul asked.

"She got a job dude."

"Okay..." He pressed his lips to my hair before he sat at the table. I sensed that there was more to that than he was letting on.

"So, Ellie, where do you work?" Emily asked as we all ate. I swallowed my food and spoke.

"I'm a mechanic." I said.

"No way. I don't think I've ever met a chick that works with cars before." Jacob said.

"Yeah, well, I've always loved more guy stuff than girl stuff. My dad wanted me to be just like my mom but I wanted to watch football, drink beer and be a grease monkey."

"You're totally Paul's type." Jared smirked, nudging Paul.

"Thank you?" I questioned.

"Oh, it's a compliment. Paul's always loved girls who don't give a shit about what anyone else thinks." He carried on.

"Just stop." Paul shook his head at Jared.

"What? I'm trying to bond with your imprint. Can't I do that?" Jared glared at Paul.

"You don't see me flirting with Kim all the time so back the fuck off." Paul glared back at him.

"Paul." I took his hand. "Hey, calm down." He kept my hand in his and continued eating.

"You guys are the weirdest friends I've ever seen." Embry said.

"Shut up." Jacob said to Embry. "You'll make it worse. We don't need Paul knocking down half the forest when he kicks Jared's ass again."

"I didn't knock down half the forest." He defended himself. "It was a couple trees." I smiled.

"A couple? Dude... Nine trees. NINE." Quil laughed.

"Whatever man." Paul smiled. Dinner went on like this until the boys had eaten pretty much everything and even after that we all sat around laughing and joking.

"We should get going. I have to go see Meghan, dad and Julia." Paul said.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It is... getting to nine."

"Yeah, I'm guessing we should go."

"It was lovely meeting you Ellie. I look forward to having another girl around here." Emily smiled as we hugged.

"It was lovely meeting you too." I smiled. "Bye guys." Paul took my hand and we walked outside to the truck. I loved it here. And I think that Paul could sense that there was something on my mind. In all honesty, I was scared.

I was scared because I felt so at home with a man I've known for less than a week and a group of people I'd literally just met. And I was scared because at the end of these two weeks, I didn't know if I'd want to go home.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh! Ellie's having to give some serious thought!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next chapters will be up soon!xx**


	9. I'm Home: Day 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and I'm so excited to continue with this story. I got a new laptop so hopefully I'll be looking forward to writing a lot more. Not that it's of any significance but my old laptop was really slow and I didn't actually have Microsoft Word installed. However, I have the latest version and I'm super excited to get some chapters out for you. I go back to school soon so I might not be able to post every single day like I was able to when I first started this story but I'll try my best! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

ELLIEPOV

* * *

Watching Paul interact with his little sister was one of the most amazing things I had witnessed since I got to La Push. She hadn't left his side, clearly having missed her big brother. But, as much as I wanted to ooh and aww over Paul's interaction with Meghan, it made me think about things that I shouldn't be thinking about.

My mind was playing scenes to me of Paul and I sitting on a porch with ice tea and a dog or two with little raven haired children running around, gold bands sparkling on each of our left hands as I held another child in my arms, gazing lovingly at the bundle of joy.

Is it right for me to already be thinking about marrying Paul and having kids with him? I've known him for five minutes-theoretically speaking of course- and we were barely past being just friends! This wasn't normal.

 _Of course it isn't normal. He's a werewolf, remember?_

My subconscious reminded me. I preferred not to think about Paul's… other side. I know the wolf is a part of who he is and I know that I'm most likely gonna have to accept it but that doesn't mean I have to like it right now. Especially considering that Paul won't even show me his wolf.

How am I supposed to know if the other side of him is as dangerous as he says it is or not? I know that Paul would never intentionally hurt me but I think that Emily is proof of how wolves can unintentionally injure their other halves. If Paul says his other side is 'still him' then why is he so scared of showing me?

I was pulled from my thoughts by Paul and Meghan standing up from where they sat on the floor with a bunch of dolls and toy cars.

"Say goodnight to Ellie Meghs." Paul smiled at his younger sister. She ran over to me and I was a little shocked by her hug at first but it felt nice knowing that Paul's family liked me. I hugged her back.

"Sweet dreams Meghan." I smiled at her.

"Can you do my hair for school tomorrow? I love how your hair is!" She spoke excitedly. I ran a hand over one of the two French braids that I'd put into my hair.

"Sure." I smiled. "Your hair is so long and beautiful it's gonna look amazing with your hair." I complimented her.

"Thank you so much Ellie!" She hugged me briefly once again before running off upstairs. "Paul, remember you're reading to me tonight!" She yelled downstairs.

"I'll be up in a minute." He called back up the stairs. He sat next to me and smiled softly.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, taking my hand into his. I couldn't ignore the way my heard sped up whenever he touched me, even just a brush of his fingertips.

"Nothing." I shook my head with a smile.

"I can tell when you're lying… what is it?" He frowned.

"I just-"

"Paul! Come read to me!" Meghan called down.

"I won't be long; she falls asleep pretty quickly. Wait for me on the back porch and we'll talk." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and let my hand go as he walked towards the stairs. I stood from the couch and walked out to the back yard. It was a beautiful night out and where Paul's home sat near the coast I could smell the sea. It was so relaxing, just looking up at the stars and taking it all in. The tree line was pretty close to the house, a white fence cutting the wildlife off from the civilization.

I don't know how long I stood there looking up at the stars but sooner than I thought I would I felt Paul's warm chest against my back.

"What are you thinking?" He asked quietly.

"Just admiring the stars. This place is so beautiful." I spoke, distracted by the way his arms felt around me.

"You were thinking about why I won't show you my wolf earlier." He stated rather than asked. I looked down at the peeling paint on the porch railing. "There's a lot you don't understand just yet Ellie, and I'm not gonna tell you until I know you're comfortable with all of this."

"Paul, you say that you're still you in your other form yet you won't show me because it's too dangerous… Does that mean I should be afraid of you?"

"No." He said the one word so harshly that I thought I had angered him somehow. "Are you?" He then asked.

"Am I what?" I countered, not fully understanding his question.

"Are you afraid of me?" His hesitance told me that he was afraid of my answer. I turned in his arms and looked into his soft brown eyes so that he knew I wasn't lying.

"I'm not afraid of you." I said. He furrowed his brows. "I'm more afraid of the fact that you won't show me the other side of you. I feel like I at least deserve to know what you look like." I frowned at him, placing my hand on the side of his face.

"No."

"Then how am I supposed to know if you're telling the truth about all of this?"

"I showed you how fast I heal, isn't that proof enough?"

"Paul, you showed me something that practically every supernatural being has the ability to do." I stated simply. "I just feel like I'm missing a part of you. I want to get to know you more, I want to see you… all of you." I raised my other hand to his cheek, allowing my thumbs to brush over his soft skin slowly.

"Ellie, I can't."

"I'll stay for longer." It was a low blow and one that I was ashamed of. The pain on his face made me want to retract my words.

"Ellie you're putting me in a very difficult situation here." He spoke lowly.

"I'll stay for as long as you want." I whispered.

"You'll stay forever?" He asked, his eyes hard as they stared into mine. I frowned. "Didn't think so."

"I'll stay for two months." I told him, seeing his hesitance before he spoke.

"Stay on the porch." He grumbled, stepping away from me. I nodded and he walked down the four steps and across the grass. I blushed when he started taking his clothes off. He stripped down to his boxers and I couldn't help but look at the bulge in them. I mean, he wasn't hard but I could only imagine what it would be like if he was. _Pervert_. I am not! I was just… admiring.

"Don't freak out, okay?" He gulped.

"I won't… I asked for this." I took a deep breath.

"Okay." He cleared his throat and I gasped as his body began to shake. I could literally see the steam rolling off of him as his temperature rose. I couldn't believe my eyes when he exploded into a wolf. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

His fur was silver and he was right about being the size of a horse. I couldn't stop my feet from moving towards him. His eyes seemed panicked when I started walking down the porch steps. I took slow tentative steps and he lowered his head, laying on the ground. I sat on my knees in front of him and reached a shaking hand out slowly.

His fur was soft and warm beneath my fingertips and I couldn't stop myself from running my fingers through the silvery locks.

"You're amazing." I said in awe of the magnificent creature that lay before me. I reached my other hand out and touched his muzzle. "I know you said that you guys were big but I never imagined this." I let my nails scratch the spot behind his ear softly and giggled when his leg started to shake and his eyes rolled back.

"You're not scary at all. You're just a big ol' puppy." I hugged him and I'm sure that if he could have he would have been blushing. I sat up and moved away from him. I turned to walk back to the porch and he got my meaning as I soon heard the rustling of his clothes behind me. When I turned to look at him he was walking up the steps.

"I told you to stay up here." He said.

"And I didn't." I challenged. He sighed and sat on the porch swing. I sat beside him. "That was amazing." I smiled over at him. "Why did you ever think that you would hurt me?"

"I wasn't scared of me hurting you. I know I would never do that, not intentionally anyway. I was scared because the thought of you being scared of me kills me." He frowned. This was getting old. I straddled his lap and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me.

"When will you get it into your thick skull that I am not afraid of you." I glared at him.

"I don't want to lose you." His eyes showed me how true his statement was.

"You're not gonna lose me."

"You're leaving in two weeks." He took my hands away from his face, keeping them encased in his own as he looked down at them.

"Two months."

"What?" He looked up, confusion etched into his features.

"Two months. I asked you to show me your wolf and you did. I always keep my promises."

"What about work?"

"My boss has an auto shop in Port Angeles, I'm sure I could ask her to transfer me here for a while. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not. I want time to get to know you better. I've known you for a week and I already feel so close to you… I know there's something more between us and I want to explore it." He placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me softly.

"You're tired." He stated. I nodded in response and he smiled. "Let's go to bed."

I stood up and he took my hand, leading me into the house. His father and step mother had been heading to bed when we arrived so I would get to know them more in the morning. For now, I was looking forward to sleeping beside my living hot water bottle.

"Goodnight." I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight." He pressed a soft kiss to my shoulder and I closed my eyes, finding sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed!

Just wanted to say thank you to q-uileutes for reviewing and giving me the idea for this chapter.

Thanks for reading!

Leave a review if you wish!

Until next time!


	10. I'm Home: Day 3

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Having Ellie snuggled into my side was one of the best feelings in the world. She was significantly smaller than me which meant she nuzzled into my side perfectly. I respected Ellie in every way possible but… I couldn't help the raging hard-on I had from the feeling of her breasts pressed against my side and her leg hooked over mine. I was so nervous that she would wake up and think I was a disgusting pervert.

I looked down at her and gulped. She was fast asleep. I could slip into the bathroom to… take care of myself without waking her, right? I slid out of the bed, laying a pillow in my place. I tucked my erection into my waistband and hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

I sighed with relief when I stepped out of the shower.

That would tide me over for a few days. I wrapped a towel around my waist and pushed my clothes into the hamper before exiting the bathroom. I walked back to my bedroom and pushed the door open.

"Paul!" My mouth fell open as I looked at the scene before me. She was in her underwear, clearly having been changing before I walked in.

"I-I-"

"Jeez, Paul, can you turn around?!" She glared at me, using what I presumed was her shirt to give her some modesty. I realised that I had been staring and turned quickly, shutting the door just in case my little sister, or worse, my dad woke up.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know you were changing I-"

"It's fine." She cut me off. I cursed myself, willing my manhood to stop rising at the image of her nearly naked body. I heard some rustling before she spoke. "You can turn around now." I froze. I didn't want her seeing me like this! Not yet anyway, not before she was ready! "Paul?"

"Y-yeah?" I said, still facing the door.

"I said you can turn around."

"I-I know." I gulped.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well- It's just- I just-"

"Oh!" She gasped, suddenly, realising why I wasn't turning around. "You-you're…"

"Yep. Uh… I'm sorry Ellie." I looked down at the floor, trying to think of anything to get my manhood to deflate. Everything was overrun by the image of her toned body. And her bellybutton piercing. Any of the guys would tell you that bellybutton piercings were one of my biggest turn-ons.

"You don't have to apologise. You're a guy and I was a half-naked girl." I heard her footsteps and I held my breath. What was she gonna do?!

I felt her hands on my back.

"Breathe, Paul." She said softly. I released the breath I had been holding in.

"Ellie-"

" _Shush_." She shushed me and her eyes locked with mine as she stepped between me and the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I thought I said to be quiet." She whispered and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"But I-"

" _Shush_." She shushed me again, this time, placing her lips onto mine. I didn't want to move or touch her in case she wasn't ready for it. I was scared of the possibility of her withdrawing from me. We had been getting so close that I didn't want to risk losing everything. "Paul… You don't have to stand there like you've never kissed someone before." She pulled back and our eyes met once again.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to push you into anything and I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything."

"Okay, for one, if I approach you, how are you pushing me into anything? And secondly, I don't feel like I have to do anything…" Her eyes were confident yet innocent at the same time and I had never been more turned on in my life. "…I want to." She was so beautiful. My mind was racing with the possibility of what could happen in the next couple minutes. "Paul, breathe." She reminded me once again and I let air into my lungs through my nose, dragging her scent in with it.

She smelled so good all the time. Her shampoo made her hair smell like coconut and her body wash made her skin smell like lavender. And yes, those scents were beautiful… But the one that stood out the most was her natural scent. The one that I could find if I buried my nose into her neck and breathed deeply. She smelled like fresh flowers and rain and it was the most amazing smell. It never failed to relax me, even thinking about it.

I needed it right now. I leant forward, brushing her caramel hair to one side, tucking my nose right where her shoulder met her neck. I breathed slowly, letting my nerves settle before raising my head once again to find that her eyes were closed, one side of her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. I placed my hand on her cheek and her eyes opened slowly. They were beautiful. I don't know if she noticed the small flecks of green that tinted her bright blue irises or if it was just my acute sight that could detect it.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered, causing her cheeks to flush. I kissed her, softly at first, letting her take control of the kiss so that I didn't overdo it and scare her away. My wolf wanted nothing more than to dominate the kiss but I tamed him with an inward growl… Or I thought it was inward anyways, until she giggled. That was literally one of the most beautiful sounds ever.

"You do that a lot." She said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Growl. You growl a lot."

"Sorry." I felt my own cheeks flush a little.

"Don't apologise… Between you and me, I think it's very, very sexy." The undertone of lust in her voice made me growl involuntarily and my wolf took over, making me pin her against the door, staring deeply into her eyes, my body radiating dominance onto her. She gasped and I took advantage of the small opening of her mouth, kissing her deeply, letting my tongue delve deep into her mouth, tangling around her own. She moaned into my mouth and my wolf growled in response. He was very pleased that our mate liked us being rough.

Wait… Being rough?! What the hell?!

I pulled back, turning away from her and running a hand over my face.

"Paul, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, I-"

"Paul, don't you dare apologise for what just happened." She stood in front of me again, her eyes glaring into my own. "Paul, I don't understand you. You have an erection the size of my forearm and you're pulling away from me. I don't get it. Any other guy would jump at the chance to make out with someone, especially if they already had an erection." She seemed genuinely confused.

"Ellie… You're a virgin, I don't want-"

"I said I was a virgin, not that I'm a prude. Is that what you think of me?" She glared. I had offended her.

"No! No, not at all, I don't think that, I promise. I just don't want you to think that I'm forcing you into doing anything… That, and I wasn't sure-"

"You weren't sure how far I've gone with someone." She finished my sentence for me.

"Yeah…" I looked down.

"You wanna know?" She asked.

"N-not if you don't want to tell me."

"I've only ever gone as far as oral." She smirked.

"O-okay." I nodded.

"So, will you kiss me now?" She asked with a cheeky grin. I smiled back and placed my hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck, accepting my kiss. She stepped closer to me and I couldn't help but pull her in closer. "That's more like it." She smiled and I chuckled. She started to back away and I frowned in confusion until she pulled me with her, closer to the bed.

"What are you-?"

"Shush." She sat on the bed and scooted back. "Well?" She raised an eyebrow and I joined her on the bed. Her lips met my own once again and she wrapped her legs around me.

"Ellie-"

"Stop talking. Stop thinking. Just kiss me. Just be with me." Her lips stopped me from any reply that I might have made and I felt my reserve slipping.

"Ellie, I can't do this." I said, pulling back slightly.

"Why? Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Paul. Tell me the truth."

"Because both me and my wolf want nothing more than to tear your clothes off, flip you over onto your stomach and pound you until you pass out. And if you don't stop I won't be able to. He will take over and he will take what he wants and I don't want that."

"Do it." She said confidently.

"What?"

"I've never felt like this about anyone before. I want you in more ways than I was willing to admit. So do it. Take me, Paul."

"Ellie-"

 _BRRRIIIINNNG! BRRRIIIINNNG!_ -

* * *

 _BRRRIIIINNNG! BRRRIIIINNG!_

The sounds of a phone ringing brought me back to reality.

I groaned, burying my face deep into the pillow. I was so grateful that I lay on my front when Ellie walked into the room. She wouldn't see the raging erection I had from dreaming that she was gonna let me fuck her.

"You okay there?" She asked, picking up her phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't wanna wake up yet." It was the truth.

"Sorry. It's my brother."

"Yeah."

"Try and get back to sleep. It's pretty early." I looked over at the clock. It was barely 6am!

"Fuck." I rubbed my hand down my face. She giggled.

"I'm sorry about my phone. Seemed like you were having a REALLY good dream." She smirked at me before leaving the room. Oh… my… God.

SHE SAW ME DREAMING ABOUT FUCKING HER!

I hid my face in my pillow once again. I was so fucking embarrassed. At least last time she thought it was a bad dream. Dammit! I was probably humping the bed or something fucking embarrassing like that! Shit!

The last thing I needed right now was to have a raging hard-on. But no matter what I thought of, the thing just wouldn't go away. I didn't know what to do!

"You okay there?" She asked as she walked back into the room. I said nothing. "Paul, I know you're not asleep, you snore way too loudly for you to be asleep right now." I felt the bed shift as she sat beside me. "Paul?"

"No." I answered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be this embarrassed. I was just kidding around." I looked up at her.

"I've just never had someone… know when I've had a sexy dream." I explained. "It wouldn't be as embarrassing if the dream wasn't about you." I said the words before I could stop them from leaving my mouth. "Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that." I hid my face in my hands and she giggled.

"You had a sexy dream about me?" She asked.

"Just forget I said anything. Ever. Fucking hell, why am I such a fucking idiot?"

"Paul, you're not an idiot. And you shouldn't be embarrassed. I've had plenty of sexy dreams and thoughts about you." I peeked at her through my fingers.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"But you saw me… Dreaming."

"Yeah? So?"

"I could've been… Doing stuff." I shrugged.

"You were groaning into your pillow. And your groaning was very sexy." She kissed me lightly. "Don't be embarrassed about it." She smiled.

"No matter how much you say not to be embarrassed about it, I'm still gonna feel like a jerk for dreaming about you like that."

"Well don't." She laughed.

"It's very flattering. And it lets me know that you like the way I look which is always nice." She smiled at me. I smiled back at her and she winked before standing up. "I'll leave you alone for a while." She laughed as I blushed and she left the room, shutting the door behind her. I sighed and sat up, shaking my fingers through my hair. She was gonna be the death of me… I'm almost certain it would be death-by-blue balls.

* * *

I made my way downstairs after a 'shower', my hair still dripping slightly as my wolf was getting anxious to see Ellie. He was craving contact a whole lot more since we'd started purposely sleeping in the same bed. She blushed when I walked into the kitchen and I smiled at her. She looked down into the sugar as she spooned some into a mug.

"Good morning." I pressed a kiss to her forehead and she smiled.

"Morning. Have a nice shower?" She asked.

"It was great. I was thinking of you." I smirked when her face turned red. "Two can play this game Ells." I smirked.

"I like that." She said, looking away from the tea she had been preparing.

"Like what?" I asked, sitting at the table.

"You calling me 'Ells'. It's different." She smiled over at me.

"I guess I'll call you 'Ells' from now on." I grinned at her and she laughed. I could get used to this.

"It wasn't a dream! You really are here!" I smiled as Meghan hugged me tightly.

"I really am here Meghs." I lifted her into my lap and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I missed you so much Paul. Dad said that he posted my letters to you… Did you get them?" She asked excitedly.

"You know what, I did." I lied smoothly. "I just missed you so much that I couldn't open them. It would've made me sad."

"Then why didn't you come home sooner, silly?" She asked.

"I had to stay away for a little while. I'll explain it more when you're older." I kissed her hair.

"Okay." She shrugged, dropping the subject quickly.

"Good morning." Sam's voice rang throughout the kitchen, authority underlying his tone as he walked in through the back door.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Can I speak with you outside?" He smiled. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Sure." Meghan sat in another chair and I walked outside with Sam. He stood with his back to me at first. I had a feeling that I knew what this was about.

"Sam-"

"I'm finding it very hard to be mad at you when we've all missed you so much Paul. But what you did was unacceptable."

"I'm sorry."

"So you should be. We thought you were dead."

"I had to go Sam. I don't think I would've met Ellie if I hadn't. I would still be the annoying, sulky, angry Paul that everyone knows me to be. I regret not telling anyone but I don't for a second regret leaving."

"You could've phased. You could have called."

"I needed to completely cut off. Especially after what Leah said. And especially after so many of you agreed with her." I glared at his back and he winced.

"You know it's not like that."

"But it was. And I'm certain it still would be, had I not taken myself out of the situation. I would have killed Leah for what she said, do you understand that? I wanted to tear her throat out. That's not normal and it certainly isn't me. I was drinking, I was smoking, I was doing everything that I would never have done before I phased. I needed to get out, and I needed to go and find her. You can't be mad at me for going out and changing for the better. How you say you feel about Emily… Sam, I feel that tenfold. She saved me from going further down a path of self-destruction."

"You're on night patrols. 3am to 7am."

"You can't do that."

"And since when did you choose what I can and can't do?"

"Ellie's only here for two months, I need to spend time with her."

"You'll have to make do. Everyone else is busy."

"Fuck you Sam. Get out of here." I walked back inside and shut the door. I was so pissed! How dare he take me away from my imprint?!

"Paul? Is everything okay, you're shaking." Ellie stepped closer to me, concern carved into her features.

"Stay back." I held a hand out and she rolled her eyes, lacing her fingers through my own.

"Calm down." She stepped closer to me and my wolf calmed. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I smiled at her before sitting at the breakfast table. I'd find a way to be with her, sleep and patrol. I didn't want Sam to use his Alpha Command on me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. I'm Home: Day 4

**A/N: Hope you guys like this one. A question… Can you still call it a lemon if clothes are on?**

* * *

She looked so good. She was laughing, dressed in a white two piece as she splashed around in the water with Meghan. It was unusually hot today so the pack was taking advantage, using today to relax with our imprints and families. I could see Leah out the corner of my eye, talking in hushed voices with Sam.

I adjusted my hearing in an attempt to eaves drop.

" _You have to apologise Leah."_ He growled at her.

" _I don't want to. Sam, you heard what he said to you, he wanted to kill me."_ Fear laced her tone and I found myself smirking. Good. She should be scared. I would never hit a woman but Leah was an acceptation. She was a bitch, quite literally. Every fibre of my being hated Leah with a passion. My eyes raised from the ground when I felt someone approaching. The smell of the salty water along with her lavender body wash invaded my senses, calming me down.

"Are you gonna come in the water?" She asked, sitting beside me on the log that Sam had made me carry down here. To be fair, he'd made Jacob and Jared carry two each so I guess I was lucky.

"I'm good." I smiled over at her.

"Come on, don't be a Debby downer." She linked her arm through mine.

"I don't wanna swim today." I said.

"Can you swim?" She asked.

"Of course I can swim." I rolled my eyes at her. "I just prefer watching."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go back into the water. It's been so long since I've been to a beach."

"Okay. I'll be keeping an eye on you." I winked at her and she shoved me gently, laughing.

"I'll try and be sexy so you can get some material for your spank bank." She laughed as my jaw dropped and made her way back over to the water as I stared after her like a love-struck puppy. She was most definitely my kind of girl. The more time we spent together, the more she was opening up and letting me see the real her. I'd learned a whole lot more since we got back to La Push and I was so happy to have the time that I had with her.

I was learning things that she found funny, foods she liked and disliked, TV shows she watched, all things that would help me out in the future. I had been reluctant to come to the beach today. Sam still had me on the 3-7 slot and the lack of sleep over the past three days had been getting to me. The only thing that persuaded me to come today was the excitement in her eyes when she looked out the window and saw the sun shining.

I wasn't gonna swim because I didn't need to be any more tired than I already am.

"P-Paul?" I heard Leah's soft voice speak my name as she stood next to me.

"What do you want?" I spoke calmly. I didn't want to make a scene. I wound my fists together and squeezed tightly as I willed myself not to phase and beat the shit out of the bitch.

"I wanted to apologise. For everything that I said."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry, you know I was angry and I didn't know you'd run off." I stood from my perch and turned to face her, letting my anger seep through my pores.

"You think your weak ass apology takes back anything that you said? You're fucking lucky I don't tear you a new asshole right here and right now." I growled at her.

"I'm sorry."

Even if she was Sam's favourite, I still ranked above her and I still had some kind of authority over her. Even though I couldn't command her, she knew not to challenge me. Especially now that I have my head screwed on right.

"Don't give me that bullshit." I growled. My nose practically touched hers now. "The next time you talk to me I won't hesitate to kick your ass." I didn't want to leave Ellie and Meghan stranded on the beach but my wolf needed out. He was raging and he wanted to slaughter Leah where she stood. I had to take myself out of the situation. I just about made it into the woods that lined the beach before I burst out of my clothing and tore off, knocking down anything that stood in my way.

* * *

ELLIEPON

* * *

"Where did Paul go?" I asked Jared as he approached Meghan and I at the log where Paul had sat not five minutes ago. The weather had taken a turn for the worse and Meghan was starting to get cold.

"I'm sure he'll explain himself when he gets back… For now, I think it's best for me to take you guys back to the house." He said, holding Paul's car keys up.

"Is he okay?" I asked, a frown crossing over my features.

"He'll be fine. He just has a habit of losing his temper." Jared tried to joke.

"You got that right Uncle Jared." Meghan giggled, taking Jared's hand.

"Was Paul really that bad?" I asked them as we walked back to Paul's truck.

"Yeah. I think he went through his whole wardrobe the first week he came to work with us." Jared said, hinting at the fact that they turned into giant wolves without saying it out in the open.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Paul already worked out before joining us so it didn't make that much of a change to his physique, including his height. Paul's always been pretty tall. Most of us had to get all new clothes because we were like literal sticks. But Paul… He would just get so mad at the littlest things. He once dumped an entire pizza on the floor at a restaurant because they forgot to put onions on it."

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Deadly. Paul's changed a lot in a very short space of time. He went from being a really happy guy to being an angry piece of shit to being how he used to be. I guess all he was missing was you." Jared laughed at my blush. "You've changed our Paul for the better. I _finally_ have my brother back and it's all thanks to you."

"I didn't really do anything." I mumbled, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"You drove him across the country. And I know that Paul is a stubborn bastard. He didn't wanna come home any more than you wanted to leave."

"Actually, that's not entirely true. As much as I love my job I wanted a change. I kind of needed it. I've spent my whole life in Michigan, aside from family holidays. I want more from my life than to be stuck in Michigan. Of all places. And I have a reputation there that I'm struggling to get away from."

"Reputation?"

"I thought you guys had trouble keeping secrets?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Oh, Paul's always been very good at hiding things from us. Do you think if he wasn't he would've gotten away?" We reached the truck and I looked towards the woods. I had a feeling that's where Paul was… I hoped that he got back soon…

* * *

I had been awake all night and Paul still wasn't home. I had been pacing his room for God knows how long. My mind was racing with thoughts of all the bad things that could've happened to him. I nearly jumped out of my skin when his bedroom window slid open. And he jumped into the room, wearing cut-off jeans.

"Paul!" I hugged him and he seemed shocked for a second.

"What are you doing awake still?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"How in hell could I sleep when I was so worried about you? You didn't even say goodbye when you left earlier, I was so worried."

"I'm fine." I pulled back and looked him over. He had a series of scars marring his once perfect skin.

"They'll fade." He whispered, noticing what I was looking at.

"What happened?"

"I got into a couple fights with some mountain lions." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"Mountain lions? Paul, are you crazy?"

"I'm sorry I left so suddenly earlier. I lost my temper." He diverted.

"Mountain lions?" I asked once again.

"I had to fight something, y'know? Take my anger out on it." He, once again, shrugged.

"Couldn't you have fought one of the guys?" I asked him in confusion.

"Not if they wanted to stay alive." He scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean? Did you kill the poor mountain lions?"

"Would you have preferred it if I killed Jared? Or Embry?" He chuckled.

"No… But they didn't do anything to you."

"Not entirely true." He walked over to the bed and lay down. "The first one attacked me." I lay down beside him.

"How many did you fight?" I asked, laying my head against his chest.

"Two." He answered.

"Are you okay now?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I'm fine." He smiled, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. I sat up slightly so that my face hovered above his. I tucked my hair behind my ear and lowered my face to his, pressing my lips against his. His tongue traced along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to hip, our lips making soft smacking noises as our kiss deepened. I straddled his body, making the kiss more comfortable for the both of us. His hands rested on my thighs and my skin tingled where his hands were placed. I swept my hair over to one side, gasping for breath as he left wet kisses on my neck.

"You're starting to smell more like me." He spoke breathily, but not in a creepy way… In a way that made me much more aware of how much he wanted me.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked, my own words coming out between pants.

"We like it." He growled and his teeth scraped my neck, making me cover my mouth as I moaned way too loudly. He flipped me over onto my back and kissed me even more passionately than before. I could feel his restrained manhood pressing against my centre and my hips involuntarily-not that I was complaining-bucked against his, making his groan. "You don't wanna do that." He said quietly, our lips just barely touching.

"Why not?" I asked with a smirk, rolling my hips against his.

"You've done it now." He smirked back at me. "I'm just gonna have to give you a little preview of what you have coming when you let me inside you." He kissed me deeply, swallowing my moan as he expertly pressed his member against my core. My arms wrapped around his neck as my fingers tangled in his hair. He repeated this movement over and over again, each time making me feel like I was floating on cloud nine. My body didn't know what to do. I hadn't felt pleasure like this before. I mean, of course people have made me cum before but even then it didn't feel as good as Paul's member rubbing against me… Through clothing.

That was probably the most baffling part. Paul and I were still pretty much fully dressed and I felt like I could feel every inch of him as he brought me closer to the edge. I pulled my lips away from his as I gasped for breath. Paul's hands reached down and grabbed at the soft flesh of my butt and I nearly screamed when he lifted my hips, causing his member to rub against me even harder. I almost felt like I was floating in his arms. Everything about him was surrounding me, his scent, his heat, the sound of his breathy moans and I was sure I could hear his heart pounding in his chest… Or was that my own?

I couldn't tell, and I didn't care. What I did care about was the coil that was tightening in my stomach, making me feel like I could explode at any minute. His lips once again were placed over mine, just in time to swallow my moans as I came hard, my fingers gripping his hair tightly as I had the best orgasm of my life. His hips kept rhythm for a few more seconds before his movements became jerky and he groaned into my mouth. He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting as we came down from our highs.

"Wow." I gasped.

"Good wow?" He asked.

"VERY good wow." He chuckled quietly and I giggled with him. He lifted himself up and looked down between us. His pants now had a very large darker patch.

"This is really uncomfortable." He said.

"I can imagine." I giggled.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom and uh…"

"I get it… I'll wait up." I smiled at him as he stood from the bed and opened a drawer to grab some pyjama pants.

"Okay." He smiled and left the room. I looked up at the ceiling and grinned. Paul and I were moving pretty fast, yes, but I couldn't deny how happy he made me. My phone buzzed where it sat on the night stand. I lifted the device and looked at the text. It was from my boss…

 **From: Work**

 **Hey Ellie, I hope everything is okay with your cousin. Give me a call when you can**

I felt really bad about lying to her… I'd call tomorrow and ask her to transfer me… It couldn't be that bad, right?

Before I could let the thoughts of work cloud my mind, Paul returned with a smile on his face that made me forget everything. He climbed into bed beside me and we cuddled as we talked ourselves to sleep…

* * *

I felt oddly refreshed when I woke up the next day. I was wrapped in Paul's arms and for the first time in a very long time a man had pleasured me. I smiled as my brain replayed our activities from last night. As Paul had said, the scars had disappeared from his skin. He was truly fascinating. I looked up at his sleeping face and smiled.

Even though he could be rather intimidating to others, Paul was so cute when he slept.

"Stop staring. It's weird." He mumbled, clearing his throat.

"I'm not staring, I'm admiring." He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"It's still creepy." He pressed a kiss to my lips and then stretched himself out, letting out a groan as he did so. "What time is it?" He asked.

"I don't know." He looked at the clock behind me.

"Fuck!" He said, suddenly jumping up. I looked at the clock. It was four in the morning.

"So we slept all day, big deal, come back to bed." I said to him, sitting up.

"You don't understand; I have to go."

"Paul, hold on, what's wrong with you?" I stood up and stopped him as he shoved some cut-offs into a bag.

"I just have to go. I'll explain later, I promise, I just really have to go. I'm so sorry." He kissed me chastely before opening the window and jumping out.

"Asshole." I glared after him and closed the window before I climbed back into the bed. What a jerk… He better be ready to grovel when he gets back. I stayed awake, scrolling through funny posts on _Buzzfeed_ until he climbed back into the window. I didn't look away from my phone, not even when he climbed into the bed. I felt him scoot closer to me.

"Don't touch me." I said, my voice sounding as emotionless as possible.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Explain yourself." I locked my phone and turned to face him. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Look, I didn't wanna tell you because I knew you'd worry."

"About what?"

"Sam has me on 3-7 am patrols."

"And you let me drag you all over La Push? You idiot!" I glared at him.

"I knew you'd be upset… Ellie, I have to do it, I don't have a choice."

"You do if I have anything to say about it." I glared, standing up and grabbing my wash bag.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Taking a shower. And then I'm going to see Sam."

"Why?" He asked, groaning.

"Because, I am only here for two more months. Sam gets to see Emily on a day to day basis. Why can't he do the 3-7 until I leave?"

"Well, I- I don't think you should be mad at him. Sam can be pretty intimidating when he wants to be."

"Yeah? Well so can I." I turned and exited the bedroom. Sam was gonna hear a piece of my mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Are you guys liking Ellie now that she's coming out of her shell? How do you think Sam will react to her giving him a piece of her mind? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. I'm really sorry

A/N: I'm so sorry that I've been away for so long, I've been so busy with stuff in my personal life that I haven't really had the chance to write or upload on FanFiction. I've kind of hit a creative block with FanFiction and I'm really struggling to write a chapter for this story that I think is worthy of uploading. Every time I write a new chapter, it just seems so rushed and I wanna give you guys quality writing to read. So, regretfully, I'm putting this story on hiatus for the time being so that I can focus on some other things and get my mojo back.

I'm currently writing a story on Fiction Press and if you're interested in reading it, my username on is exactly the same as my username on Fanfiction: im-just-a-girl-92

I'd appreciate you guys going over and giving my stories some love (it's a tough crowd over there).

I'll be back writing this story as soon as I feel ready, I'm just not enjoying writing it right now and if I want to give you guys good quality chapters I need to be enjoying what I'm doing.

I hope you can understand.

-L xx


End file.
